


Sly 5: Return of Clockwerk

by Toonwriter



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fiendish Five - Freeform, Thievius Raccoonus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly Cooper and the gang are reunited! But they soon learned that Clockwerk will make his return, thanks to a new Fiendish Five! To do that, the Cooper Gang are going to have to get Penelope back by force. While they're at it, they also encounter the modern version of the Forty Thieves... which is led by another Cooper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Back from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Sly Cooper, this story would rather by a game instead of a fic. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Bold text only - Sly's narration**  
>  _Italics only - Bentley's narration/plan instructions via Bentley Tech_

** Prologue: Back from the Past **

Voice: Where am I?

Another voice: Ah, so you have finally awakened.

The source of the first voice, a raccoon Sly Cooper, sat up on a bed in an Egyptian room and turned to see what looked like an Egyptian version of him, staring at the blue-clad thief.

Sly: (surprised) Hey... you're Slytunkhamen Cooper I!

The Egyptian-clad raccoon, recognized as Slytunkhamen Cooper I, raised an eyebrow.

Slytunkhamen: Have we met before? How do you know my name?

Sly: Well... you see, my name is Sly Cooper, and I've come from the future, winding up trapped here after I saved the Cooper Legacy from being erased from existence by a madman known as Le Paradox.

Slytunkhamen: Hmmm... I could be wrong, but I have heard of that event from an oracle.

Sly: Since when did you meet an oracle?

Slytunkhamen: Since I made a wonder that would be known to future Coopers like yourself for centuries; the Cooper Vault.

Sly: (shocked) The Cooper Vault! It still exists even in the future!

The Egyptian Cooper smiled as he spoke.

Slytunkhamen: Then it is good to hear that the vault would exist even after my death whenever it would come.

Sly: Yeah, and yet, I wish I could go home. Without a time machine, I can't get back to where I come from.

Slytunkhamen: A time machine?

Sly: (nods) Yes. Bentley, a friend of mine, invented it so I could go in time and experience the lives of legendary Coopers, like you.

Slytunkhamen: Well, then I am proud to hear that you would experience my life. So for your sake, I will help you find a way to get you back to your timeline.

Sly: Thank you, Slytunkhamen. I appreciate your assistance.

Slytunkhamen: You are most welcome. Now come, we must hurry. The oracle said to bring you to her. If we find her, we will have her to send you to your home.

Sly: (nods) Right.

With that said, the two Coopers headed out of the room and off to find the oracle. But a moment after they left the room, the two bumped into a guard, which looked like an Egyptian tomb bat, who noticed them in alarm.

Bat guard: Slytunkhamen!

The guard flew up the stairs as he shouted.

Bat guard: Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm!

Slytunkhamen: The alarm! They found us!

The Egyptian ringtail turned to Sly and motioned to another set of stairs as he spoke.

Slytunkhamen: Follow me!

Sly: Right behind you!

The two ran up the stairs until they noticed suddenly stopped.

Sly: (noticing something, as he and Slytunkhamen stopped) Uh-oh!

What the two raccoons saw was the same bat guard flying down towards them, accompanied by a lot of jackal guards.

Bat guard: There they are! Get those raccoons!!

Slytunkhamen: (to Sly) This way!

The two raccoons ran the other direction and reached a window of the room before they turned and started swiftly attacking the guards a bit. After that, they jumped out the window onto the roof.

Jackal guard: Stop! Stop!!

Slytunkhamen looked down from the roof and noticed something as he spoke.

Slytunkhamen: (points) Sly! Look! A camel!

Sly: Well, what're we waiting for? Come on!

The two raccoons ran towards the edge of the roof as some of the jackal guards started throwing spears at them, but they couldn't get them.

Jackal guard: (as the two raccoons jumped off the roof) Stop!! Stop!!! STOP!!!

Then Sly and Slytunkhamen landed on the camel, which grunted.

Slytunkhamen: (as whips the reins a bit) Hut-hut!

Then the camel ran off with the two Coopers riding on it.

Bat guard #2: They're getting away!!

Jackal guard #2: Man, Force Captain Nefertia is not gonna like this!

Moments later, after a long trek through the Egyptian desert, Sly and Slytunkhamen arrived at an Egyptian palace as the former spoke.

Sly: Is this where the oracle is?

Slytunkhamen: Yes, I'm positive. We won't be long before we find her inside that palace.

And soon, the Coopers dropped off and parked the camel near an oasis that was in front of the palace. Afterwards, the two raccoons headed to the entrance. Sly stopped for a moment as he looked up at the castle in amazement. When he was near the entrance, Slytunkhamen turned towards to the modern Cooper as he spoke.

Slytunkhamen: (points inside the entrance) This way.

Sly: (nods) Yeah.

Despite that Sly was sweating a bit, the blue-clad Cooper followed Slytunkhamen inside the building. When they came inside, Sly looked a bit worried while following Slytunkhamen, hearing ghostly wails.

Sly: Whoo. Pretty spooky here.

Slytunkhamen: They are Egyptian spirits that roam this palace, spirits of those who sided with me before being executed by the tyrant, King Rameses. Do not be afraid. They won't harm you.

Sly: Yeah, sure.

As he gulped, Sly kept following his Egyptian ancestor until he reached a door, which had a unique engraving on it.

Sly: What's this?

Slytunkhamen: A lock with the engraving of the Cooper Cane. Allow me.

The Egyptian Cooper then put one of canes to the hole, before the Egyptian doors slid open.

Sly: (smirks) Boy, you're good.

Slytunkhamen: (smirks back) Thank you. This castle is filled with puzzles that a Cooper could solve. Now, come. We are almost there.

The two raccoons then headed inside the door to a mystical room, which had a cauldron in the middle of it, and potions all around.

Female voice: Come in. Come in, Sly Cooper.

The blue-clad Cooper's eyes widened a bit in shock on hearing the voice mentioning his name.

Female voice: We mustn't lurk in doorways.

The source of the voice came from a green-cloaked figure with a black-and-white face partly covered by a red veil.

Cloaked figure: It's rude. One might question your upbringing.

Sly: So you must be the oracle I've been hearing about.

Cloaked figure: That's correct.

Sly: But how'd you know my name?

Cloaked figure: I know all from the future, Cooper. In fact, I've been waiting for you to come, for I have a plan that includes you.

Sly: I see. And you are?

The female figure took off her hood and veil, revealing herself to be a skunk.

Skunk: I am Mirai Le Timeshift, granddaughter of a notorious thief.

Sly gasped as he narrowed his eyes.

Sly: You mean Le Paradox, don't you?!

Le Timeshift: Yes, but I am nothing like him. He does not know the true meaning and art of thievery, refusing to recognize his own faults or mistakes. 

Sly looked intrigued from hearing this as he spoke.

Sly: Boy, judging from your statement, along with this mystical aroma of yours, you really are different from Le Paradox.

Le Timeshift: (nods) Yes, I am. For you see, unlike all skunks, including the entire Le Paradox Clan, I can change and control my odor, something that the madman I once call my grandfather would never do.

Sly: (smirks) Okay, I'm listening.

Le Timeshift: As you can see, my time of staying here is at its end, and I wish for you to accompany me, for I can take you home to where both you and I belong; the future.

Sly: I'd love to accompany you. Bentley would be very impressed by your knowledge for technology.

Le Timeshift: There is no doubt he will, and the same will go for the rest of your Cooper Gang.

Sly: I'm really starting to like you, Le Timeshift.

Le Timeshift: (smirks) Ah, but you're better off with that fox friend of yours that keeps chasing you.

Sly: (realizes, shocked) Carmelita! She must be worried, too.

Slytunkhamen: (smirks) Reminds me of Nefertia.

Le Timeshift: Then it's time we be on our way. Slytunkhamen, better get your group and escape while you can.

Slytunkhamen: Yes, your excellency. (to Sly) Take care of yourself, Cooper of the future.

Sly: You too, Slytunkhamen.

Then Le Timeshift turned around and summoned a time portal.

Le Timeshift: Well, then, shall we be off?

Sly: Let's shall, milady.

And then the two headed inside the time portal as Slytunkhamen watched while he spoke.

Slytunkhamen: Good luck, Cooper! If you get in trouble with time again, contact me and the rest of your ancestors in the Thievius Raccoonus! We'll be standing by!

Then as the Egyptian Cooper ran off and left the room, the time portal disappeared from existence.

**I could never thank Mirai Le Timeshift enough for getting me out of being stranded in Ancient Egypt. She definitely has honor among thieves, unlike the Le Paradox Clan. I was surprised that she's forming her own clan. She really is planning on being more superior than Cyrille Le Paradox, her soon-to-be-former grandfather.**

**It won't be long now before I reunite with the Cooper Gang in the future; my old friends, even a couple former enemies of mine. I could say the same for Carmelita, even though she'd still be angry for me deceiving her with fake amnesia. But little did I know that me and the gang were about to have the greatest adventure of our lives, where it would change the Cooper Gang forever.**

** Sly 5: Return of Clockwerk **


	2. Chapter 1: Conflict with Penelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cooper Gang conflicts with Penelope as they try to get the Blue Monkey diamond from a museum in Paris. There, they meet a couple new friends and experienced a shocking return of an old one.

_I couldn't believe all the rotten luck we'd been going through lately. First, I lost my former girlfriend Penelope. And now, after that major battle against Cyrille Le Paradox, we lost Sly in time. It's been months since that day, and we were all waiting for Sly to come back. But one thing's for sure, the Cooper Gang will never go down, with or without its leader!_

_While we were waiting for a sign, I made a vow never to love a female again. That is, until I received a note from an anonymous sender that goes by the name of "Cooper Ghost". Now, it couldn't possibly be Sly, since he is stuck in an unknown time period. I thought it was impossible for there to be another Cooper in the world. Nevertheless, the message said, and I quote: "You should never give up and follow your heart." The sender of that message was right. No matter what, I can't give up on Penelope! She must be brought back to the gang, whether she likes it or not! Ghost Thief's message also said that Penelope was planning her next heist: The Blue Monkey diamond. If I have to do whatever it takes to get Penelope back, so be it! Watch out, Penelope, the Cooper Gang is coming for you! And Sly would surely love this, too, if we find him._

** Bentley… **

** And the Gang… **

** In… **

** Conflict with Penelope **

After the Cooper Van arrived near a museum in Paris, Bentley and Murray got out of it along with former Klaww Gang member Dimitri, former enemy and former Fiendish Five member Panda King, and Murray's old master, the Guru.

Bentley: All right, gang, the Cooper Ghost said that this is the museum where Penelope is making a heist for the Blue Monkey Diamond. Not only are we gonna have to get to that diamond first, but also, we'll have to try and get through to Penelope and bring her back to the gang, once and for all.

Murray: Let's hope so. That rat was really rough on us the last time we faced her.

Panda King: Betrayal is a very strong method of intensifying one's anger.

Bentley: Things are gonna get hard since Sly isn't with us. Luckily, Dimitri is a good substitute for him.

Dimitri: Right, turtle dude. I'll do whatever I can. Remember, if Sly ain't here, you got… (sings) DIMITRIIIII!!!

Bentley: Yeah, yeah, we get the point. Now, let's split up and get to work.

Guru: Tabihuzza, hedusa, daboszasza!

Bentley: You're right, Guru. It won't be easy, but we'll have to try and get that diamond and Penelope, even if we have to do it by force.

Murray: And the Murray would be glad to give force!

Panda King: Then let's go.

With that said, the five split into different directions while Bentley got into a sewer.

Bentley: Man, never thought I'd use a sewer again. Time to get started.

Then Bentley started rolling his wheelchair into the sewer system before he got up to a big bar gate that blocks the way.

Bentley: Another one of those gates. Ain't nothing a bomb won't blow up.

Then, using one of the chair's mechanical arms, the turtle tossed a bomb to the bars and quickly rolled back before the bomb exploded, destroying the gate.

Bentley: Got it!

Along the way after destroying some crates, picking up coins and blowing up another gate, Bentley found a big gap.

Bentley: This sure is a long way across. Better use the hover pack for this.

The turtle then jumped off the platform and used the hover pack of his wheelchair to get all the way to the other side.

Bentley: All right! Now to head to the museum.

Soon, Bentley found a big computer system next to an elevator.

Bentley: This has to be the system next to the elevator. It won't be working for me without proper access, so I better hack this baby up. Perfect chance for me to try out this new hacking program I developed.

Then Bentley started hacking into the system, and inside the computer, there was a virtual arena.

Bentley: Screechereen, I choose you!

A purple-and-pink dragon-like creature, known as Screechereen, pixelated into appearance while letting out a video game animal screech.

Bentley: All right, security system, show me your opponent!

Then, in front of Screechereen, pixelating into view was a dark blue-green-furred gorilla-like creature, which made a video game animal roar.

Bentley: Baboomerang, huh? Okay, let's battle! Screechereen, Dragon Pulse!

Screechereen then launched its Dragon Pulse at Baboomerang, damaging it greatly. In retaliation, Baboomerang formed an electric boomerang and launched it at the dragon.

Bentley: Uh-oh! Lightning Rang! Better dodge it!

Fortunately, Screechereen dodged the electric boomerang.

Bentley: Whew! Close!

Screechereen soon got to a position where Baboomerang is vulnerable.

Bentley: Now, Shining Screech!

Screechereen then hit its opponent with Shining Screech, causing Baboomerang to faint.

Bentley: Yeah, we won the battle! That was too easy! Access granted!

The elevator soon opened its doors for Bentley to get on.

Bentley: Going up! All right, Murray, your turn!

In an alleyway, Murray jumped from a high area and landed as he spoke.

Murray: The Murray is ready, and willing, and able!

With that said, Murray ran down the alley, attacking some guards along the way with punches, spin attacks, thunder flops and even picking up and throwing some objects at them (along with some guards at others). After some progress and guard beating, Bentley's voice was heard.

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) Keep it up, Murray. You're almost at the back entrance. We'll be getting Penelope and the Blue Monkey in no time.

Murray got some more coins during his fight against more of the guards. When he went further, he saw some more guards.

Murray: The Murray is ready to strike them down like a bowling ball over ten pins!

But before he could even make a move, something unusual had happened. A shadowy figure leapt in and knocked down all the guards easily, much to Murray's surprise.

Murray: What the--?! Sly?! Is that you?!

The shadowy figure looked towards Murray, but did not speak a word. Instead, he leapt up towards the roof and out of sight.

Murray: Bentley, did you see that?! I think I saw Sly!

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) That's impossible! He's still stuck in time! You better keep going and find that diamond! Until then, you're up, Dimitri!

We now see Dimitri on the rooftop as he spoke.

Dimitri: I am as ready as a black cat crossing the path of an unlucky victim!

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) Being that Sly is not with us... unfortunately... you'll have to substitute him by being him on this heist.

Dimitri: I shall don the mask of our absent companion by using his moves!

With that said, after bringing out and wielding a cane, Dimitri started running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the same fashion as Sly Cooper, along with wire crossing and spire-jumping. After that, he made it to the roof of the Cooper Gang's destination.

Dimitri: I'm on the roof.

Panda King's voice: (via binocucom) And I am heading inside.

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) Good. Now all you have to do, Panda King, is break into the security room and give Dimitri the entry he needs.

Now we see Panda King right at the museum's front entrance.

Panda King: Don't worry, Bentley. I will smash the alarm sound system before it could drive any attention.

The panda cracked his knuckles before he pulls his fist back.

Panda King: Burning Punch!

Then, with a fist literally burning with flames, he broke the door with a heavy punch, causing an alarm to sound off.

Panda King: Oh, no, you don't!

Then he launched one of his fireworks at the blaring alarm system before the rocket exploded, destroying the machine, causing the alarms to cease.

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) Good work, Panda King! Great reflexes! Even if the guards are coming, Guru will distract them.

Now the Guru was seen on a high platform, watching the running guards that heard the alarm.

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) Okay, Guru. Are you ready?

Guru: (nods) Tokazsa, dobazu katsuda!

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) All right, then! Here come the guards. Get ready to use your hypnosis on one of the guards and have him beat the others up. After that, knock that same guard out cold.

Guru: Rodga dodga!

Then he jumped off the platform and landed on one of the guards while using his glowing staff, hypnotizing him.

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) Let 'em have it, Guru!

Under the Guru's control, the guard zipped towards the other charging guards and knocked them down easily like a bunch of bowling pins. Then, the Guru jumped off the dashing guard, who ran into a brick wall.

Bentley's voice: (via binocucom) Strike-a-roni! Okay, Dimitri, you're the big finish! Go down that skylight and grab that Blue Monkey diamond!

Dimitri's voice: (via binocucom) Got it, Bentley! I'm going in!

Back on the museum rooftop, now with the security system disabled, Dimitri opened the skylight and jumped down it before making a graceful landing on the floor without making a sound. He looked around the room until he saw a display case, and inside it, a very large blue diamond.

Dimitri: Aha! The Blue Monkey!

The purple lizard then headed towards the display case, when suddenly, a metal claw appeared out of nowhere and snatched the Blue Monkey.

Female voice: Yoink!

Dimitri: Whaaaa-?!

The claw retracted towards its base source; a mechanical lavender monstrous-looking robot, before it dropped the diamond inside an open hatch and retracting. The door on the chest of the robot opened, revealing the source of the female voice; a lavender anthropomorphic mouse wearing a yellow jumpsuit and a red headscarf. It was none other than Penelope, the traitor of the Cooper Gang.

Penelope: Thank you for getting the Blue Monkey for me, you naïve pickpocket lizard! And now, I'll be on my way with my prize. Ciao!

With that said, after the chest door closed, Penelope jumped up towards the skylight via her robot and landed on the roof.

Penelope: Time to get outta this dump.

Familiar voice: Not so fast!

Suddenly, a laser beam came out of nowhere and hit Penelope's robot, sending it flying off the building and landing onto the concrete floor.

Penelope: What the hell?!

Then, another robot- a green, round one- landed into the arena before retracting the source of the laser beam- A laser gun. The hatch opened and revealed a smirking Bentley.

Bentley: You didn't think I'd come unprepared for your attack, didn't you, Penelope.

Penelope: (angrily) Bentley, you slick, crippled turtle! How did you--?!

Bentley: I traced you on my radar when you were about to make your heist before you grabbed the diamond. Cooper Gang- 1, Dirty rat- 0.

Penelope: (glares) So you like to play games, huh? Fine! This time, I'm gonna see you dead when I get through with you!

Bentley: Well, I'm not giving up on you! We need you back in the Cooper Gang, and we need you now!

Penelope: Forget it, tortoise! I am never going back with you and that "honor among thieves" crap!

Bentley: Then we'll have to take you by force.

Penelope: Come and get me!

As she shouted that, the mouse raised a middle finger towards the turtle.

Bentley: (narrows eyes, in a singsong warning tone) Don't flip the birdie, tootsie!

Then, the instant its hatch closed, Bentley's robot delivered the first blow, punching Penelope's robot to the floor.

Bentley: As Murray would say, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! Especially when it comes to backstabbers like you!

Penelope: (growls) I'll teach you to assault me like that!

Then, as the battle began, after recovering, Penelope's robot charged towards Bentley's and swung its sword at him, but the green machine dodged the blade and punched the evil robot in the face again.

Bentley: (sarcastically) What's the matter, Penelope? Losing your grip?

Penelope: I'm smarter, stronger and tougher than you! Your honor among thieves will cost you your life!!

Bentley: We will see!

Then he grabbed Penelope by the tail and tossed her towards the wall, causing her to crash on impact.

Penelope: All right, the kid gloves are off! It's time to go all out!

The evil mouse then recovered before surprising Bentley by making her robot do a boost attack and tackling the green robot, knocking it to another wall.

Bentley: Oww! That hurts!

Penelope: Good, cause this will hurt even more!

Then she hit the face of Bentley's robot with the sword.

Bentley: OWW!!

Penelope: And now, the grand finale!

With that said, she had her robot point its gun towards Bentley and fired an endless array of bullets, some which are piercing into the window.

Bentley: (as he ducked into his shell, narrowly dodging the bullets) Yikes!!!

Back outside, the evil robot shot flames from the same gun, sending Bentley's machine ablaze.

Bentley: Oh no! Fire! Eject!! Eject!!!

Then, just as the green robot exploded, Bentley was sprung out in the nick of time before landing onto the floor, but then, the wheelchair tipped over, sending the poor crippled turtle to the ground.

Bentley: Ohh, man! My robot's been totaled! Now I'm done for!

Penelope's evil robot stomped towards the helpless Bentley as the evil mouse spoke.

Penelope: Got that right, techno dweeb.

It wasn't long before Penelope was three feet in front of the crippled turtle.

Penelope: Any last words?

Bentley: Yeah; The Penelope I knew and loved would never stoop this low, going along with honor among thieves like Sly wanted.

Penelope: (scoffs) Thanks for the mushy crap. (smirks evilly) And now, it's time to put you out of your crippled misery by roasting you. And don't even think about the rest of the gang coming to help you.

As if on cue, Murray, Panda King, Dimitri and the Guru were thrown in, looking battered and bruised.

Bentley: (horrified) You... you hurt them, too?!

Penelope: Not really. Just a little help from some REAL friends.

Then a bunch of humanoid rhinos stomped in.

Bentley: (narrows eyes) So you have a posse, huh?

Penelope: That's right. (realizes) Oh! And your copper friend won't help you either.

While she said it last, without even turning her head, she signaled someone behind her to come, and then, another rhino thug came in, holding a familiar blue-haired orange fox wearing her inspector outfit.

Bentley: (shocked) Inspector Carmelita! Not you, too!

Penelope: (smirks evilly) That's right. No matter what you do, I'm always one step ahead. Now, without further delay...

Then Penelope had her robot point its gun towards Bentley, about to launch a devastating flamethrower.

Penelope: (grins sadistically) Bye-bye.

Bentley braced himself for his fate, about to face a fiery death.

Voice: Don't even think about it, rat.

Suddenly, and without warning, the same shadowy figure from earlier leapt in, knocked down all the rhino thugs in two seconds flat, causing Penelope to turn in shock as she spoke.

Penelope: (shocked) What?! Sly Cooper?! No, you're lost in time!

The figure stood up as he snatched some coins from one of the knocked out thugs.

Penelope: (nervously) You are Sly Cooper... r-r-right?

Figure: No. It's not Sly Cooper.

Penelope: What? If you're not Sly, then who the hell are you?!

The figure stepped into the light, revealing himself as a raccoon wearing a simple black and yellow t-shirt, paired with black cargo pants that has a white Union Jack design that spans the whole right leg. He carried a brown/orange bag with a sly cooper sign where a white cane of sorts was kept on a strap attached to his bag. He also wore black sports shoes.

Raccoon: My name... is Kessler.

Penelope: Don't tell me you're related to him?!

Kessler: (smirks) All right, I won't tell you.

Penelope: (screams) Then you're a Cooper, too!!

Kessler: Now, what was that you were saying about honor among thieves? That it's a lot of nonsense? That Sly was holding Bentley back? That you and Bentley could change the world together?

Penelope: (stutters nervously) Well, I, uh... I-- I--

Kessler: If there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's traitors who diss honor among thieves.

Penelope: Stay back! I'm warning you!

Kessler: Hell, make it two things: Traitors dissing honor among thieves and breaking hearts. People like you will have to take the consequences.

Penelope: Shut up! SHUT UP!!

Then she shot a flamethrower at Kessler, who did a tremendous leap, dodging the flames and landed on a high platform, glaring at Penelope.

Kessler: If I'm gonna have to make you reconsider what you did, (narrows eyes, menacingly) so be it!

With that said, the raccoon charged towards Penelope, who started firing her machine gun at him, but he was too slick for her.

Murray: Oh, man! Look at that guy go!

Dimitri: He's almost more elusive than Sly!

Carmelita: Who is that guy?

Bentley: Kessler... Cooper? But... I thought Sly's the only Cooper left!

Kessler soon got onto Penelope's robot's head.

Penelope: (smirks evilly) Gotcha!

Suddenly, the evil robot emitted electricity, electrocuting Kessler, who seemingly screamed in pain, and then he fell off and landed on the floor.

Penelope: Ha ha ha ha ha! Now I gotcha! The Cooper Legacy shall be destroyed, starting with a weakling like you!

She then raised her sword, about to kill Kessler, when suddenly, the yellow-and-black-clad raccoon snapped his eyes wide open as he spoke.

Kessler: (grins) Psyche!

Penelope: (shocked) What?!

Kessler thrusted his hands towards the evil robot, and then, much to the Cooper Gang, Carmelita and Penelope's shock, a big blast of electricity shot out of it and hit the robot, electrocuting the evil mouse as she screamed in pain for almost twenty long seconds, until finally, the robot exploded, sending Penelope flying until she hit the wall. Watching the whole thing, the Cooper Gang, slowly recovering, were looking at the scene with amazement.

Panda King: This is impossible!

Carmelita: What kind of trickery is this?!

Bentley: He defeated Penelope... with electricity! No Cooper can use a skill like that!

Kessler: (smirks) Then it pleases me to be the first. (frowns) Now, then...

Penelope groaned as the electric-powered raccoon formed electric cuffs on her wrists, holding her to the wall.

Penelope: (glares) Go ahead. Finish me off. You've got your revenge.

Kessler: I will not. That's not the way a thief is supposed to act.

Penelope: Ugh, again with the honor among thieves crap! Why don't you just spare me all that and kill me now so I could be away from you forever, you ring-tailed reta--?!

The mouse was cut off when Kessler hit her with his metallic cane.

Kessler: (angrily) SHUT UP!! Now listen to me, you bitch, or I'm gonna have to give you another electric shock, and you don't want that!

Penelope: (growls) Fine. Give me your sentimental thief lecture. I don't give a flying—

Kessler cut her off again by hitting her on the head.

Kessler: (smirks) Uh-uh-uh-uh. Language.

Bentley: (smugly) Better get on his good side, Penelope. I think he means it.

Penelope just glared at her captor, who frowned as he spoke while glaring at Penelope.

Kessler: You oughta be ashamed of yourself. You have no idea the amount of pain you caused the one you love. And you're still doing evil, selfish things now, (indicates Bentley) even when this guy here's defenseless, and you're still being a bitch about it. What kind of thief are you if you despise honor, yet you had a bad childhood?

Penelope turned her head away angrily, not wanting to listen as Kessler continued.

Kessler: Suppose you were betrayed by the one you trusted, nobody to treat you with kindness, no warm, strong friendship to carry on and on. How would you like to be left out alone, in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why? I ask you, why? (as he indicates Bentley again) Just because his legs are paralyzed, he had to use a special wheelchair, for the rest of his life. And when you betrayed him and the Cooper Gang, he was distraught. And on top of that, he was confided to his shell with a broken heart and a broken spirit! Socially, he's washed up. Seriously, I can't believe what you did. Look around, Penelope, everyone was thinking of you as a valuable asset to their gang. But now you're the pathetic loser who has to torment others just to feel good about herself. You're just sad. But what's the point in talking to a selfish bitch like you? You're nothing but a waste of time, a waste of space, and most of all, trash. Go ahead. Have your fun. Laugh at him. Kick him now that he's down. Go on! I don't give a crap.

With all that said and done, Kessler started making his departure, but not before he spoke without looking at the fully recovering Cooper Gang and Carmelita.

Kessler: (to Carmelita) Inspector, take her to the slammo, where she belongs.

Then the raccoon headed towards the Cooper Gang. Penelope glared towards him in rage. Just then, some applause was heard, getting everyone's attention.

Familiar voice: Very nice, Kessler. That was some speech you just did.

Everyone else- looked towards the voice, and to their surprise (except Kessler's), they saw a familiar blue-clad raccoon.

Cooper Gang and Carmelita: (in unison) Sly Cooper!

Kessler: (smirks) Ah, thanks, little bro. I was hoping you'd turn up.

Carmelita: (to Sly) But... how? You were trapped in time!

Sly: I know, but now I'm back, thanks to an oracle I met in Ancient Egypt.

Bentley: (shedding tears of joy) Sly! Are we glad to see you!

Sly: Good to see you, too, Bentley. (to Kessler) And as for you, big bro, how's it possible that you're still alive?

Kessler: Sorry, but I can't say yet. You'll know in due time.

Sly: (shrugs) It's all right with me.

Kessler: I'll see you next crime, Sly. You and your gang. Only this time, I won't be alone. (to Bentley) Oh, and I'm glad you got my message regarding Penelope, Bentley.

Bentley: (surprised) You mean... YOU are Cooper Ghost?!

Kessler: Yep!

Then, a familiar female voice spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

Female voice: Come, Kessler Cooper.

To the surprise and confusion of Carmelita and the Cooper Gang (except Sly), they saw Mirai Le Timeshift.

Le Timeshift: It's time to go.

Kessler: Right behind ya, Le Timeshift.

He then held up a familiar blue diamond as he spoke to the Cooper Gang.

Kessler: And, uh, thanks for the diamond.

Bentley: (surprised) Huh?!

When Bentley looked towards where Penelope had stashed the Blue Monkey, he saw, standing in its place, what looked like a yellow version of Sly's Cooper Calling Card.

Bentley: Hey!

Kessler: Don't worry, I'm not against you guys. I'm just adding it to... my Cooper Vault.

Sly: (smirks) So you have a Cooper Vault, too, huh? When do we see it?

Kessler: You'll find out in due time. Check ya later!

With that said, with Le Timeshift behind him, the electric raccoon leapt up, climbed onto a building, ran and leapt out of sight. Penelope looked towards her reflection from the broken glass of Bentley's robot, still looking angry. And yet, she was starting to shed a couple tears.

Carmelita: (groans) Great. Now I have to deal with TWO Coopers. (smiles warmly) Still, it's good to have you back, ringtail.

Sly: I agree, Carmelita.

Carmelita: (confused) But still, who was that female skunk?

Sly: That was Mirai Le Timeshift, a new friend. She's the granddaughter of Le Paradox, and yet, she doesn't want to make mistakes, and she is forming a different clan, better than the Le Paradox clan.

Carmelita: Hmm... I wonder why she and Kessler are together?

Sly: Well, we'll find out soon enough. Until then, I'll see you next crime, Carmelita.

Carmelita: (smirks) Until then, ringtail.

With that said, Sly was about to head off.

Sly: (to his gang) Come on, boys. Let's go home.

Murray: You got it, Sly!

Bentley: Yeah, we gotta plan our next heist.

Dimitri: This day can't get no better.

The gang was about to get into the Cooper Van.

Familiar voice: Wait!

This brought a look of confusion on the Cooper Gang's faces. They turned and saw Penelope, no longer electric cuffed to the wall- now in actual handcuffs, heading up to them.

Sly: Penelope?

Bentley: (glares towards her) Now what, traitor?

But then, he noticed that Penelope looked remorseful, and she was shedding tears.

Bentley: Wha...? Penelope... are you crying?

Penelope: (tearfully) Listen... Bentley... I'm... I'm... I'm... (as she looks down in guilt) so... sorry...

Bentley: (shocked) Penelope?

Penelope: (voice breaking) Kessler was right. I have a bad childhood, and everyone treated me like dirt... (sniffles) ...so I got even with them, and became a criminal... I used to like honor among thieves... until I let being a thief go to my head... and I did horrible things. Lots of horrible things, and what Kessler said to me... it made me feel like... like my heart was aching nonstop. Please... forgive me... I wanna be back in the Cooper Gang again...

Carmelita walked up and put her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

Carmelita: Come on, Penelope. Let's go. You're going to jail for the wrongful crimes you committed.

Penelope sniffled some more as she was about to leave with Carmelita... until a familiar cane gripped her shoulder.

Sly: (smirks) I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Carmelita, but she ain't goin' with you.

Carmelita: (surprised) Cooper? What do you mean?

Sly: Penelope is staying with the gang.

Carmelita: You don't mean--?

Sly: (nods) Mm-hmm. Just like me, you'll have to catch her first!

As he said that, he snatched Penelope with his cane, making her yelp in surprise before they and the rest of the gang hopped into the Cooper Van, before Murray started it up.

Carmelita: Cooper, hold on!

Sly: Don't worry, you'll get the Cooper Gang next crime!

Then the van revved up before driving off. Carmelita looked surprised, but then she smirked confidently as she called out towards the van.

Carmelita: I'll find you and your gang, Cooper! One way or another!

Then she smiled warmly as she spoke aloud.

Carmelita: It's good to see you back with the gang, Penelope.

_It was the best moment of my life! Sly Cooper returned to the Cooper Gang, and so did my beloved Penelope, reformed and repentant! We were one big happy family again, even if Panda King is with us! I didn't know how to thank Kessler and Le Timeshift, whoever and wherever they were. I sure would like to meet them and the rest of Kessler's Cooper Gang._

_Penelope told us everything about the bad choices she made since she was Le Paradox's accomplice. She also gave us details of what she knew, including the fact that I was right all along about Le Paradox would've done to her if he were still alive and she remained with him. But one thing's for sure, we're gonna be together forever, even after the day we die. Penelope also told us that something really big would soon come, something that no one suspected. We didn't know what, but we would soon find out, on our greatest adventure yet._


End file.
